


Birthday Surprise

by iavenge



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenge/pseuds/iavenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for citylights7567</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> for citylights7567

**Birthday Surprise**

by: iavenge

2 weeks, 3 days, 14 hours, 5 minutes and 31 seconds.

That is how long she last see him. He said he’s going to be back 3 days ago and she knows that missions can tend to go longer than planned, but still. She’s worried. Worried. Worried.

She looked at the picture placed on her bedside table. It was a picture of them taken during their very first date. Bright eyes. Charming smiles. They greet her. They all greet her.

She can’t stop the drip, drip, drip that soon blurs her eyesight and soon, the picture. 

She missed him. Too much. 

That was her last thought before falling asleep.

2 weeks, 5 days, 11 hours, 2 minutes and 15 seconds.

Days passed by and she still has no news from anyone. Is he safe? Is he on his way back home yet?

5 weeks, 2 days, 9 hours, 15 minutes and 12 seconds.

Don’t lose hope. Don’t lose hope. She keeps on telling herself. 

But she can’t deny the sinking feeling creeping up her chest.

And the voices of doubt crawling in her mind.

8 weeks, 4 days, 1 hour, 13 minutes and 1 second.

No news. No calls. No signs of him being alive and she think that maybe what everyone is saying is true. She needs to accept it. She needs to move on.

10 weeks, 5 days, 20 hours, 2 minutes and 18 seconds.

It’s her birthday. 

He’s not home yet. 

_You should have let him go, stupid,_ her brain keeps on telling her.

_But, he promised. He promised he’ll take me somewhere today before he left,_ argued her heart.

_Well a promise means nothing when it’s not kept,_ reminded her.

He told her that he was going to take her to her favorite place, but right now she just wished he’d be with her right now. Because wherever he is, that’s her favorite place.

She was about to hit he hay early tonight, trying to avoid all the depressing thoughts after accepting the fact that he might never return ever again. It’s her birthday so she thought she’d treat herself good for today, trying her best to distract her brain from thinking about him.

Snuggling into her blanket, she suddenly hears a creak signaling that the door has just been opened. Who could that be? At this hour too? Could that really be him? After all this time? Maybe he really is still alive.

And then he really did appear on her bedroom door and greeted her with that lazy smirk painted on his lips. 

Silence. Wide eyes. Happy. Confused. Surprised. Angry. Why is he here? Why, after all this time he decided to come back?

He knew what she might be thinking so he decided to break the silence, “Happy birthday.”

Only then she can’t stop the drip, drip, drip falling down her cheeks because he’s finally here and he kept his promise. Because he has taken her to her favorite place on her birthday. Because he’s finally back here with her. Because he’s with her.

But that didn’t stop her from slapping him and cry and arguing with him in that night asking why didn’t he just come back after the mission. 

He cuts her off with a kiss and when they pull apart he said, “Kiss me. I’ve missed you. We’ll talk later. That can wait.”

And she complied because he has given her the best present and that’s enough really. He kept his promise and he’s with her and she’s thankful to spend another night with him on her birthday. He was hers and she’s his. It’s the best birthday surprise she had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> so i tried something new and i'm so sorry if you don't like it. this basically is a result upon a 3 am school day drabble in order to fulfill one's request. i hope you like it nonetheless. have a marvelous day xx


End file.
